Axl
Axi is a Megman X Character and the late third ranger to the Maverick Hunting duo of X and Zero. He made his debut in Megaman 7 and helped Zero until X got out of his funk. Greatest Strength: His fondess for battle and copying skills Greatest Weakness: His Cockiness Voiced by Jeffrey Watson The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Axl is first seen with Giro and Alie (his girlfriend) as they investigate the Makarov attacks. He then meets The B Crew and joins with the team although Finn is heistant otherwise. Axl then is separated from his friends, but with help from Jack Frost he finds them. When the team meets Celetstia, Axl suggests that The B Crew should face Discord while the other 3 teams face Sigma something Bender and Axel both consider. Legends of Light and Darkness He sometime got to Orlando, Florida with AVGN, Alie and Jack Frost. He saw Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel and called them that night. THe four joined the party and then Axl saw something odd and went after it. It Was E.Aster.Bunnymund who was mad at Jack for something that happened decades ago. However this was for a different matter and he with the other 9 got placed in a sack. Axl meets the other guardians and he contacts with the other Alpha Team. When North takes them to the real world, he states how this will suck since there are no seat belts. Axl encounters Nostalgia Chick with his friends after Jack accidentaly hits her with ice. He also learns and works with Bender's two old enemies Slade Wilson and Anti Cosmo Cosma. He is the seventh character to show as he is dressed as King Azalm. Unfortanuly Bender, Anti Cosmo, AVGN, Skipper, Jack Frost and Heloise all laugh at him thinking he is dressed as the Cowardly Lion. Axl is seen with his friends wandering through the evacuated town, He and many of the others are encounterd by Saix who he trys to shoot so he can shut up. Axl learns about Model W from Alie, and he is allowed to help her destroy them. When Axel tries to warn Alie about going alone, he reminds Axel that Alie is superhuman, she has amazing strength, speed, reflex, durabilty and a healing factor. She also has smaller biometals to use the powers of Zero and X. He goes with her to find the first set of Model W fragments. He is kidnapped by Shen and the forces and placed in Interpol to use it to black mail Bender. Axl meets Aleu alongside Mojo in Interpol and they try to pull a escape. However it's doesn't really work and they get help from a man. Bauer is that man and Axl wants the others to get him over for Alie to reasure him. He escapes with The Nerd taking Dredd out the room and reactivating the rooms. After being separated, he goes with Alie to find the fragments of Model W. He suspects something is up regarding the Model Ws as they are too easy which Alie considers. Axl is very pumped when everyone gets on the ship to take Darkseid and his forces as Hades motivates them. When Alie proposes to him, he is unsure considering how much work it would be for them. After being threatened by Khan, He considers to just surrender because they can just get them back. Axl joins with Jack Bauer in attacking the Aztec Complex and getting the Model L fragment. He also pulls the Nerd from dealing with a brainwashed Nostalgia Critic. When the Heroes land in Zordon's base, he is the first to notice Zordon's body and to suggest the heroes, but it's too later as Bender's old archenemy returns to scare Axl. Axl learns about the clown and of course hating this guy as everyone wants to kill Joker. When learning where that the last of the Model P is in the ocean, Axl is ready to sing Under the Sea which Jack Bauer hits him for doing. Axl goes off to join Alie in finding more Model W Fragments which Jack Frost, Marie, Phantom R and Will join him in doing. He takes offense when Will thinks Alie is on drugs due to feeling the locations of Model W, this gets him in a fight with Jack. When the girls leave to plan, the three guys make plans of their own. Axl goes with the others to find the fragments and the Model P piece. When Will defends Jack from Irene, he pays Phantom R 10 bucks since they betted if she like Jack. Axl learns of Model W's identify and he is in dissaray that's it Dr.Weil someone that he and his friends faced in their last adventure Axl is revealed to have been proposed to Alie again and this time he accepted. He even figures out that Jack and Will Vandom got together. Friends: X, Zero, Alie (girlfriend), Giro, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django, Jorgen, Starfire, Jimmy, Marceline, The B Crew, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Jack Bauer, Orion, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, C3P0, R2-D2, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan Enemies: Sigma, Red, Lumine, Vile, Colonel Redips, Discord, The Dystopia League, Malefor, The League of Darkness, The Sigma Organzation, Dr.Weil, Model W, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker axl.png axl 1.jpg axl 2.png axl 3.png axl 4.png 6axk.jpg 030905s9.jpg 2axl.jpg 6.png axl 1a.jpg axl 3.jpg axl 9.jpg axl 10.jpg axl 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Characters from the Future Category:Shape Shifters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Members of the B Team Category:The B Crew Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Robosexuals Category:Reploids Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sixth In Command Category:Major Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Gun Users Category:Replicators Category:Scar Barers Category:Axl and Alie Category:Axl and Aile Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Team heroes